Singing COmpetition
by Yuyu
Summary: What will happen if the Hokage are forced to participate in a singing competition?
1. First Nightmare....

** Singing Competition (Part I) By Yu **

Yu's words:

**This story is created by me. All the incidents are not real. Hope you will like it   
  
**

**

* * *

**

Scene 1: Recca's House 

"Recca-kun!"Yanagi shouted at the shocking ninjia who was sitting opposite to her. 

"Yanagi, are you sure that you want us to join the YOXYO Singing Competition?"Fuuko asked as she was also shocked when Yanagi told them. 

"Yanagi-neesan. Can I join, please?" Koganei winked at Yanagi when he received the news. "Please? Yanagi-neesan. Recca-niisama, are you joining?" 

"Koganei, do you know that Recca can't sing properly?"Fuuko told Koganei who was jumping around. "Yanagi, do you sign it already?" Hoping that Yanagi have not signed in for them. 

"But I had.." Yanagi whispered. "Recca-kun, do me a favour, please." 

"Hime, I'll do anything for hime. Cause i'm your ninjia." Recca finally said something. 

"Yeah! Hope to see you in performing." Yanagi smiled at them sweetly. 

But to them, it was SCARY! 

The WORST NIGHTMARE!, they thought. 

* * *

Scene 2: Three hours after Yanagi left 

"Okay, let's choose one song to practise." Recca shouted at them. 

"It's you who are doing the favour!" Domon told Recca as he was not interested in singing ...unless Fuuko was. 

"But Yanagi-neesan will be very upset." Koganei told them as he wanted to do something for Yanagi. 

"Then, hurry up. Choose one song." Fuuko shouted. "This one, that one. Which is better?" 

"Me better!" Domon answered and smiling at Fuuko. Waiting for a reply. 

Instead he got a punch from Fuuko. "Stop it, Domon! Choose this song." Fuuko handed it to Recca. 

"Nani!No..No. Can't. CHANGE!" Recca looked at the CD. "It's the theme song for ((DIGIMON))." 

"Then this." Mikagami passed one CD to Recca. 

"Nani! Mikagami, why do you choose (Itooshii Hito Tame Ni)? Are you thinking of singing to your MIAKA?" Recca looked at Mikagami who suddenly changed into Tamahome 'A character from Fushigi Yuugi'. "DISAPPROVE!" 

"Recca, why don't you choose one song?" Fuuko looked at Recca who was "inspecting" all the songs. 

"Ah, this's better." Recca finally said. "At least it's suitable!" Recca waved at them. "Let's sing this song (For the sake of my beloved)" 

"Wah! What are you doing, MIKAGAMI TOKIYA?" Recca was angry after Mikagami pointed Ensui to his neck. 

"STUPID! YOU Idiot! Hanabishi, this song is the English version for (Itooshii Hito Tame Ni) which was disapproved by YOU!" Mikagami answered. "Why are you so stupid?" When he saw the same CD in Recca's hand. 

"What are we going to do?" Koganei whispered to himself when he saw Recca and Mikagami busy quarrelling. 

* * *

Scene 3: Five hours later. 

"Finally, this is approve!" Recca said when he saw all the members' faces turned black after searching all the CDs to look for one song. 

"Let's try to rehearse it, tomorrow." Fuuko suggested as it was 2040hrs and they had not eaten anything. 

"Okay. Tomorrow meet here at 0915hrs!" Fuuko said and ran home. "See ya!" 

"Bye, Fuuko, Mikagami-niisama and Domon!" Koganei waved at them. " Finally everthing is settled." He whispered to himself. 

"Koganei, hurry up. Go to have your dinner." Kagero shouted. 

"Hai!" He answered. 

Hope that everything will be fine, he prayed. 

* * *

Scene 4: 0945hrs. At Recca's House 

"Misekake..ke no ko..koi ni..AH! Uso..uso kasaneta..ta kako." Recca's voice ran through the house. 

"Change! Koganei's turn." Fuuko said. "Koganei, can you? Good lucks. Must do better than Recca." 

"Hai!" Koganei said and he snatched the microphone from Recca. 

"Itsuka moshi kodomo ga umaretara. Sekai de nibanme ni suko dato hanasou." Koganei smiled at Fuuko. " Can, right? Perfect?" 

"Good job, Koganei!" Domon said and he hit Mikagami. "Say something!" 

"Well..Okay, Koganei." Mikagami answered. "Wah! Koganei. Get off me!" As Koganei fell onto him. 

"Mikagami-niisama. Thank you!" Koganei smiled at him. "Fuuko, can we rehearse one more time?" 

"Okay!" Fuuko handed all the microphones to them. "REALLY?" 

"Hai!" 

"GO!" 

Mikagami: "Kimi wa itsumo boku no kusuribako sa. Donna fuu ni boku o iyashitekureru." 

Recca: "Warau..u so..so soba ka..kara ho..o ho.ra sono..sono e.egao. Naitara ya.yap yappari ne nami..namida surunda ne." 

"Stop it!" Mikagami said. "Now we must give Recca a tough training on singing. Because everyone was fine except him" 

"No..need." Recca said. But his fate had been chosen by his team members. 

"Good lucks! Recca. Must work harder!" Kagero said when she heard them saying. 

I'm going to DIE soon, Recca thought. 

* * *

Scene 5: 1145hrs. Outside Kurei's house 

"Really must go in?" Recca looked at Fuuko, hoping that he could leave immediately. 

"Let's go." Fuuko replied as they could not teach Recca. So they decided to ask Neon for help. 

"DINGDONG! DINGDONG!" 

"It's you, Fuuko. Welcome. You miss me?" Raiha smiled at Fuuko in his 'kawaii' smile. "Oh, Recca. You are also here." 

* * *

Scene 6: Inside Kurei's house 

"Have some tea." Raiha said as he was pouring tea into Fuuko's cup ONLY! 

"Raiha, what about me?" Recca asked and pointed his empty cup. 

"Oh, have some tea." Raiha handled the teapot to Recca which indicated that Recca could pour himself. "So Fuuko, you are joining the YOXYO Singing Competition?" 

"Hai! Where's Neon?" Fuuko looked around for Neon. "And where's Kurei?" 

"Kurei-sama was out with Joker. Neon was in the garden. Wait for me!" Raiha said as he went to the garden to call for Neon. "Must wait for me!" 

"Recca, you must put in more effort in learning. Neon will be a good teacher. And I think you better stay here for two days to practise singing." Fuuko told Recca. "You better learn hard, or else Yanagi will be DISAPPOINTED!" She warned him. 

Recca-kun, hope to see you in performing, Yanagi's voice ran throught his head. 

"Hi, Fuuko and Recca." Neon said as she sat beside Fuuko. "I'm glad to be Recca's music teacher." 

"Thanks, Neon!" Fuuko replied. "I think I need to go off. Cause I need to meet the rest for rehearse. See ya!" 

"Raiha, accompany her out!" Neon said and waved to Fuuko. "Bye!" 

"Let's start down, Recca." Neon asked. 

* * *

Scene 7: 1429hrs. Kurei's living room 

"No..no. Recca. Try to be calm. Rest a bit." Neon's voice ran through the living room. "Rest a bit!" 

"Who's Neon talking to?" Kurei asked Joker as they entered the living room. 

"I think she's talking to Re..Re Recca. NANI!" Joker's voice suddenly turned loud. 

"Correct. Now try to sing." Neon's voice ran through the living room again. "Slowly really go." 

"Warau.u soba kara hora sono..sono egao. Naitara ya.ya yappari ne nami..nami.namida surunda ne." Recca's voice ran through the living room. "Can, Neon?" 

"A bit better than just now." Neon told Recca after a lot of trainings. "Slowly, rest for a while." 

"NEON! There you are." Joker said. "Kurei-sama was busy looking for you. AH..oh. Hi, Recca!" 

"Neon, why are you snatching Recca from Yanagi? One Kurei is enough!" Joker whispered to Neon. "But if you want me, it's okay." 

"NANI! No..lah. Recca is here for singing lesson." Neon replied. "And I just want KUREI ONLY." She stared at Joker. 

"Just kidding!" Joker smiled. "So can I help?" 

"Joker! I asked you to find Neon. Not asked you to chat around." Kurei stood behind Joker. 

"Recca, why are you doing in my house?" Kurei asked. 

"Kurei-sama. I'm teaching Recca. Cause he's participating in the YOXYO Singing Competition." Neon smiled at Kurei as she walked closer to him. 

"Oh I see." Kurei said. "Joker, call Raiha. Let's all help Recca." 

"Hai, Kurei-sama." Joker replied. 

I thought Neon was the only music teacher. I'm going to DIE!, Recca thought. 

**How can I survive for two days?, he thought again... **

Yu's words:

How can Recca survive from the music lessons? Can Recca improve his singing? How can the Hokage perform in the YOXYO Singing Competition? Check it out in (Singing Competition Part II)..Please email me at yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com for giving comments.Thanks.^_^   
  



	2. Tough Training...

** Singing Competition (Part II) By Yu **

Yu's words:

**This story is created by me. All the incidents are not real. Hope you will like it   
  
**

**

* * *

**

Scene 1: 1700hrs. Kurei's living room 

"Can not!" Neon said. "Take a break." She told them after three hours of trainings. 

"Recca, why can't you relax a bit?" Joker said. "Just take it easy." 

How can I perform like this, Recca thought. 

Hime will be disappointed, he thought again. 

"Why don't we try a simple song?" Raiha suggested. "It will be easy for Recca to learn." 

"Good idea but which song is better?" Neon asked. "This or that?" 

"Joker better!" Joker replied. "Joker's the BEST!" 

"NANI! Kurei-sama better." Neon said as she went closer to Kurei. "I just want Kurei-sama." 

"Please! Stop it!" Kurei shouted. "Recca, try this." 

"Okay, it's simple to sing." Recca looked at the song which Kurei chose. 

"Raiha, play this." Kurei handed the CD to Raiha. "Sing one time for Recca." 

"ABCEDFGHIJKLNOPQRSTUVWXY and Z." Raiha's voice ran through the living room. "Now I know my ABC..." 

"HAhaha!" Joker and Neon laughed. "Stop it, Raiha...hahha" 

"Really must sing, Kurei?" Recca asked as he was not happy to sing this song. "Can change?" 

"Then what songs you want?" Kurei asked. "Stop laughing!" He shouted at Joker and Neon who were busy teasing Raiha. 

What shall I do now? , Recca thought 

What are they going to do to me? , he thought again when he saw the cunning smile from Kurei.. 

* * *

Scene 2: 1830hrs Kurei's living room 

"Try the last time, Recca." Neon suggested. 

"Warau soba kara hora sono egao. naitara ya..yappari ne namida surunda..da ne." Recca sang out his part. "Can ?" He looked at them. 

"Finally! 

"At LAST!" 

"Can improve a bit!" 

"Keep it up!" Neon said. "But still there's some problems. But you can change, right?" 

"Why don't you ask Fuuko and the rest to here tomorrow?" Raiha suggested as he was now busy thinking of Fuuko's arrival tomorrow. 

"Good Idea!" Recca answered. "See you tomorrow at 0700hrs." 

"Baka! So EARLY!" Joker shouted. 

"Later, around 1030hrs." Neon suggested. "Kurei-sama, okay?" 

Kurei nodded his head and said, "It's late.I'm hungry." 

"Hai! I'm going to cook dinner now." Neon said as she was heading to the kitchen. "Are you staying for dinner, Recca?" 

"I think no. Need to go home for dinner." Recca answered. "Maybe tomorrow." 

"See ya!" Recca waved at them when he left the house. 

"BYe, Recca!" 

Hope that Hime will be pleased to see my performance, he thought. 

* * *

Scene 3: 0915hrs. Recca's house 

"Wake up! Recca-niisama!" Koganei fell onto Recca. 

"Wah! Get off!" Recca shouted. "What are you think you are doing?" 

"Waking you up!" Koganei smiled at him. "I'm happy to visit Kurei-niisama." 

"So Kurei-niisama's music lesson is fun?" Koganei asked excitedly. 

Recca, how many times should I told you to relax. One more mistake. Something bad will happened to you. I WARN YOU!!, Kurei's voice ran through his head. 

* * *

Scene 4: 1030hrs. Kurei's house 

"Welcome!" Raiha smiled when he saw all of them. "Have some tea." He was still pouring tea into Fuuko's cup ONLY. 

"So are we having a rehearse here?" Fuuko asked. 

"Here, have some biscuits." Neon placed a plate of biscuits on the table. 

"Which biscuit shall I eat?" As Fuuko was looking at the two types of biscuits in the plate. 

"Raiha's." Raiha smiled as he picked one bisuit to Fuuko. 

"Domon's." Domon smiled as he also picked the different biscuit to Fuuko. 

"Ah, I know I eat both of them." Fuuko took the biscuits from them. 

"No! Fuuko chose mine." Domon said and stared at Raiha. 

"No. Fuuko is with Raiha." Raiha replied. "Right, Fuuko?" 

"NANI!" Fuuko shouted. 

"Can we start now?" Recca asked. 

"WHEN can we get started?" Mikagami shouted at them who were busy 'fighting' for Fuuko's love. 

* * *

Scene 5: 1145hrs. Kurei's living room 

Mikagami: " Donna fuu ni boku o iyashitekureru." 

Recca: " Warau soba kara hora sono egao. Naitara ya..yappari ri ne nami namida surunda ne." 

"Still cannot!" Domon said. "Hanabishi, what's wrong with you?" 

"Yeah, you're doing fine just now." Neon said. "Relax a bit." 

"Neon, go cook lunch." Kurei ordered her. "I'll take care of him." As he walked towards Recca. 

"HAI! Kurei-sama." 

"Recca, are you missing my lessons?" Kurei asked. "Didn't you forget my ADVICE?" 

"Sorry. I get nervous." Recca replied. Hoping that nothing bad happened to him. 

"That's meant we have to start all over again, Kurei-sama." Raiha asked. 

"Hahah....." Joker laughed as he recalled the trainings. 

"Koganei, help Recca." Kurei asked the excited Koganei. 

"Really? Me?" Koganei got excited when Kurei asked him to help. 

"Let's get started!" Raiha said. 

Not again. I didn't want to sing the ABC song..., Recca thought. 

I'm going to lose face in front of Mikagami and the rest, he thought.... 

* * *

Scene 6: 1300hrs. Kurei's living room 

"Really. GO" Raiha started the song. 

Mikagami: " Kimi wa itsumo boku no kusuribako sa. Donna fuu ni boku o iyashitekureru." 

Recca: "Warau soba kara hora sono egao. Naitara yappari ne namida surunda ne." 

Good, Recca thought 

He saw Neon smiling at him as he FINALLY passed the lesson. 

Fuuko, Domon & Koganei: " Arikitari na koi douka shiteru kana." 

All of them: " Kimi o mamoru tame sono tame ni umaretekitanda. Akireruhodo ni sou sa soba ni iteageru. Nemutta yokogao furueru kono mune LION HEART." 

"YEAH! Everything will be fine!" Koganei jumped in excitement. 

"Let's have our lunch." Fuuko suggested. 

Hope everything will be fine, Koganei prayed. 

Hope Hanabishi will be in good condition, Mikagami prayed. 

* * *

Scene 7: The night before the actual competition. 

(At his own house) May everything go smoothly on that day, Mikagami thought. 

(At his own house) May Fuuko stood beside me on the performance, Domon thought. 

(At her own house) Hope Recca and the others could put up a good performance, Yanagi thought. 

(At her own house) Hope We would do our best, Fuuko thought. 

(At Recca's house) "Recca-niisama, will you be in good condition on that day?" Koganei asked as he entered Recca's bedroom. 

I would do my best for HIME, Recca thought. 

(At Kurei's house) "Kurei-sama, do you think Recca will be in good condition?" Raiha asked. 

"Recca will be fine." Neon answered for Kurei as she was sitting beside Kurei. 

"Hope so.." Joker added. "Neon, can you help me to massagge my neck?" 

"NANI!" Neon shouted. "NO WAY!!!! I just 'served' my Kurei-sama. Right, Kurei-sama?" She kept moving closer to Kurei. 

"Haha.." Raiha laughed when he saw his master struggling away from Neon. 

**Hope everything will be fine, Raiha thought. **

Yu's words:

Will everything turns out fine? Will the Hokage's performance 'survive' in the competition? Check out in (Singing Competition Part III) Please email me at yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com for giving comments.Thanks.^_^   
  



	3. Final Performance

** Singing Competition (Ending) By Yu **

Yu's words:

**This story is created by me. All the incidents are not real. Hope you will like it   
  
**

**

* * *

**

Scene 1: 0800hrs Recca's room 

"Good morning, Recca-kun!" Yanagi smiled at Recca who was half awake from his dream. 

"Oh! Good morning, Hime!" Recca replied. 

"I'm so excited to see you performing." Yanagi said sweetly. "Fuuko and the rest are all downstairs waiting for you." She smiled and went out his room. "Hurry up, Recca-kun!" 

"Hai!" Recca followed her to meet the rest. 

* * *

Scene 2: 0945hrs At the bus-stop 

"So are you prepared?" Fuuko asked Recca as they were waiting for Raiha who promised to fetch them. 

"....." Recca shaked his head and smiled at Yanagi. "Hime, what do you bring?" As he looked at Yanagi who was carrying a big bag. 

"Oh, it's for Recca-kun." Yanagi said and as she saw the rest 'staring' at her. "...and all of you." 

"Thank you, Yanagi-neesan." Koganei smiled and suddenly shouted. "LOOK, Raiha!" 

"Sorry that I'm late. That's because we had to wait for Neon who wanted to cook lunch for you all." Raiha explained. 

"Thanks!" Mikagami replied and offered to help to carry the foods from Neon. 

"Let's go!" Fuuko shouted as they went on board the bus. 

* * *

Scene 3: 1035hrs On the bus 

"Itooshii hito no tame ni" 

"Ima nani ga deskiru ka na?" 

"Kanawanai yume wa nai yo! Massugu ni shinjiteru.." 

"Stop! Stop it! Tamahome...no Mikagami." Recca shouted at Mikagami who was singing. "I know you missed Miaka but you are now Mikagami Tokiya not Tamahome!" 

"Yah, it's my turn." Koganei said. "I want to sing!" 

"No, it's mine." Ganko said. 

"Fuuko, what do you bring?" Raiha asked sweetly as he went over to sit beside Fuuko. 

"Fujin, foods and ..." Fuuko replied. "Forget!" 

"Raiha! Get away from Fuuko." Domon shouted as he saw them sitting so close. 

"Stop fighting!" Yanagi shouted as she saw Domon and Raiha fighting in the bus. "Someone comes and help, please?" 

But no one came to help as they were all busy.... 

"Kurei-sama. Are you hungry?" Neon smiled at him. "Are you tired?" 

"I'm neither hungry nor tired." Kurei answered. 

"Kurei-sama. Want to try this?" Neon handed a cookie to him. "Please?" 

"Recca-niisama. Mikagami-niisama." Koganei tried to calm them down. "Please don't fight!" 

"It's his fault!" Recca shouted. "I just asked him to stop singing." 

"You're very rude." Mikagami shouted at him. 

What shall I do? , Koganei thought. 

* * *

Scene 4: 1115hrs YOXYO Singing Competition Hall 

"Are you all ready?" The host of YOXYO Singing Competition asked the participants. 

"YES!!!!!!" They replied. 

"Now let's welcome our chairperson, Yuyu." 

"Thanks for participating our singing competition. I'm so happy to see everyone here. Wish you all good lucks. All the best!" Yuyu said. "Let's get started." 

"Now let's welcome the first group to start." 

"They're ...." 

"Dai Jou Bu." Yanagi smiled at them as they were the third group to perform. "Kimi wo Kimi wo shinjiteru." 

"All the best, Hokage." Joker smiled. "Even Yanagi believed in you all." 

"Good Lucks!" Kurei and Neon said. "You can do it, Recca. Believe in yourself!" 

"Hai!" The Hokage replied. "Thank you!" 

* * *

Scene 5: 1200hrs YOXYO Singing Competition Hall 

"Mou dare mo jama dekinai" 

"kiss o uketomete" 

"Ai dake o tashikametai motto" 

"Yo ga akeru mae ni , Yo ga akeru mae ni" 

"Thank you, Suzaku Team for the lovely song." The host said. 

"Let's welcome the next group." 

"They're the Hokage! They're singing 'Lionheart'. Welcome them!" 

"Good lucks, Hokage!" Yanagi whispered. 

Mikagami: "Kimi wa itsumo boku no kusuribako sa" 

Recca: "Donna fuu ni boku o iyashitekureru" 

Fuuko: "Warau soba kara hora sono egao" 

Koganei: "Naitara yappari ne namida surunda ne 

Domon: "Arikitari na koi douka shiteru kana" 

All: "Kimi o mamoru tame sono tame ni umaretekitanda" 

"Akireruhodo ni sou sa soba ni iteageru" 

"nemutta yokogao furueru kono mune LION HEART" 

* * *

Scene 6: 1330hrs YOXYO Singing Competition Hall (Back Stage) 

"Well done, Hokage!" Joker praised them. 

"Let's go for lunch." Neon suggested. 

"The result will be out at 1500hrs." Kurei said as he entered the back stage. 

"Let's go for lunch!" Koganei shouted. 

"You did a good job, Recca!" Neon whispered to him. 

"Arigatou!" Recca replied. 

"Wait for me, Hime!" As he did not want to be left alone here. 

* * *

Scene 7: 1500hrs YOXYO Singing Competition Hall 

"I'm so happy to hear all the songs peformed by every group." Yuyu said. 

"Arigatou, minna!" Yuyu bowed to all the participants who were anxious to know the results. 

"Let's welcome Yuyu to give away the top 3 winners." The host said. 

"The third winner is ...." The host said. "They are Gundam Pilots." 

"YEAH! GUNDAM PILOTS!" 

"WE LOVE GUNDAM PILOTS!" 

"Well done, Gundam Pilots. Arigatou." Yuyu shaked hands with the Gundam Pilots. 

"Next the second prize go to ....." 

"SUZAKU TEAM! SUZAKU TEAM!" 

"HOKAGE! HOKAGE!" 

"Alright, they're Suzaku Team." 

"YEah! WE LOVE Suzaku Team!" 

"Well done, Suzaku Team. Arigatou." Yuyu shaked hands with the Suzaku Team. 

"Next, the champion is ....." 

"HOKAGE! HOKAGE!" 

"HAKUSHO TEAM!" 

"Alright. The champion is ..." 

"They're Hokage! Well done." 

"Well done, Hokage. Arigatou." Yuyu shaked hands with the Hokage. 

"Arigatou." Mikagami replied. 

"Arigatou." Fuuko replied too. 

"Thanks." Domon said and stared at Yuyu who was shaking hands with Fuuko. 

"Arigatou." Recca and Koganei replied. 

"Hope that I can see you all next year." Yuyu smiled sweetly. 

"Arigatou, Recca-kun." Yanagi smiled. 

"What's it in your hands, hime?" Recca asked Yanagi who was holding a piece of paper. 

"It's TITI Singing Competition form." Yanagi smiled. "Will you all join?" 

"NANI!" The Hokage shouted. 

Not again, they thought. 

* * *

Yu's words:

Singing Competition is all completed. Thanks for the support. Please email me at yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com for giving comments.Thanks.^_^   
  



End file.
